Forum:Dein SS auf der forums
if there's one thing that rubs my fur the wrong way it's forums that get filled up with commentary tangential to the OP's intended purposes. for example, i don't find it terribly constructive when LF forums are cluttered with "u r a idiot!" and "moding sux!" thoughts on empowering the BLFP with shunting all off-topic commentary and opinion to forum_talk pages? a forum-talk page link may be provided beneath the forumheader the like that you have seen on many of my more complicated forums. perhaps a template notification may be in order, either on the main page or the talk page... see Forum:PC_Looking_for_a_1725_or_1911_dmg_Bessie for a preliminary example. i do not suggest to make this policy retroactive. also, do we have a BLFP?? O_o 22:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :i can only assume you are not referring to the Bullshit Looking For Police. there will be no editing of historically correct forums or their talk pages. racism and secularism, sexism and hateism may be smalled and stuck out but if haters gotta hate ill have them hatin on a forum rather than articles. you may construct a counter hate template to throw upon the page or the UC's talk page (i assume this is from UCs as you are adressing addressing me and not the users in question). or you may use the forum police ubx on display in the museum. as iatbr has been terriered off by person or persons unknown, there will be no one to treat with the unruly so they will have their way up to and excluding block/ban offenses. racism, secularism, hateism, vampirism, et al is not the concern here, cap'n. the concern is that forums are created for one purpose by the OP and often hijacked by subsequent editors to topics contrary to the forum's intended purpose. for example: # forum created: LF a Bessie # new editor: i have a bessie you can have. # next editor: i had a GF named "Bessie" once. # next editor: my girlfriend had a cat once. # next editor: my cat was eaten by a koala. *sadface. # next editor: did you know that koala's have two vaginas? # forum is hijacked and re-purposed into a discussion of the reproductive systems of mutant marsupials. -or- # forum created: How do i use willowtree with my xbox character? # new editor: MODER SUX!! LULZ!!! # next editor: what kind of changes do you want to make? # next editor: MODERS R AWSUM!! trololol!!! # OP editor: these are the changes i want to make... # next editor: MODERZ CAN %$#@ MY %$#@!@#$ :> # forum disintegrates into a diluted mess of topical and off-topic edits contrary to the OP's intended purpose. i simply propose that all content that is not relevant to the forum creator's intended purpose (number's 3 - 6 in the first example and #2, #4, and #6 in the second) be moved to the talk page and a link to said talk page be created. I'm sure my crack team of Berks Looking For Purchase can handle the task at hand. 22:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :did i piss you off? the OP does not own the forum in every case. mostly they are at the mercy of the community. as i said in email if it is inappropriate it may be commented out or moved. if it is merely annoying the OP or an admin it may not. you may of course do as you wish but if i get a complaint of revision out of policy you will be missed for brief bit of time. :having given up, by your request, not reading things which need not concern me i find your entire argument invalidated by the fact that you have moved an entertaining discussion and left behind the modded weapons offered which were specifically NOT requested by the OP. heckling, hijacking, and hectoring are not prohibited on this wiki and all posts were signed. 00:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) by your command. :I've always hated watching forums get hijacked (even when I'm the one hijacking it). But I guess it will remain up to the OP to police up his/her/its own forums. FYI: MY cat was eaten by a koala, sir. And the evil little buggers really do have a rather unique reproductive system, as do all marsupials. 01:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :ty. had thought just uteri. as for the cat - pix or it didnt happen. - Dr. F As resident troublemaker/sarcastic jerk, I (in no personal way), object to Fry's proposal. Thread hi-jacking often leads to communal entertainment, and a discussion of larger issues pertaining to BLands and the wiki community here. Sometimes it even leads to someone making a real point. The OP has every right to try to veer the conversation back on track- or at least remind everyone of the thread's original intent- if they feel that they're needs are not being addressed. Just being nosy; carry on. 04:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) As a "reformed" troublemaker/sarcastic jerk, I too find it entertaining when a forum gets hijacked. But as CJ said, sometimes it ends up serving a purpose. 12:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC)